The Ex Clense
by victrolannights
Summary: What happens when Chuck and Serena go on an 'ex clense' the night of Dan and Blair's Soiree? Based on spoilers on the upcoming episodes. Rated K  for some language. CB&DS
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW ONE SHOT! Maybe a three shot. Not sure yet. Hope you like it! Based on upcoming stupid, nonsensical, irrelevant spoilers said on Wetpaint.**

* * *

><p>Serena walked into Chuck's appartment. She knew immediately he had heard about the soirée from Gossip Girl because he had a fresh scotch in front of him. She padded over to him and snagged the scotch and chugged it. He looked up at her with his sad, weary eyes. The tumbler hit the bar with a clang and Serena met his gaze.<p>

"Let me guess, you heard about the "Dair Bash." Chuck said sarcastically. Serena nodded. There was an awkward silence between them. Both of their minds wandered to their exes, whom they both loved deeply. Chuck kept himself occupied finding out about the blood-donor mystery to keep his mind off of Blair, but it was hard to do that now when Dan and Blair were parading around flaunting their relationship. _Dan_. The word almost stung him like a bee. He wanted to badly to rip him by the muppet hair and just blast him into the city street, but he was trying his hardest to be civil for Blair. Even though he didn't want to, he still loved her. If that was who she wanted to be with, he had to accept it. Which he was far from doing.

Serena broke the silence. "Let's go out tonight." Chuck looked up at her. She smiled.

"Let's go on an 'ex clense'." Chuck raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

"Come on it'll be fun. We can't let them ruin our nights! We're only hot and single once!" Serena enthused, grabbing Chuck's hands and pulling him off his bar stool. He laughed. She gave him a puppy dog look.

"You need to stop giving people that face! It's hard to resist." Serena giggled. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But it has to involve getting really drunk."

"Of course." Serena said, offering a small wink and giggle.

"Pick you up at seven. Be ready." Chuck murmured. Serena skipped into the elevator.

"See you then Bass." She said in a low tone. Chuck gave her a nod as the elevator door shut behind her. He smirked.

Why couldn't he let himself have a good time? And it was guaranteed to be good with Serena.

* * *

><p>They were at least at their fifth bar. Maybe even more. Chuck had honestly lost count. Him and Serena were already drunk off their asses and it was only nine o clock.<p>

"Truth or _dare_." Serena slurred, giggling. Chuck looked at her.

"Truth." Chuck responded, taking a shot. Serena batted her eyebrows.

"Does it hurt to see Blair with Dan? I mean they are obviously fucking each other all over the freaking place. You see it in their eyes. He used to look at me that way." Serena said. Silence. Suddenly the alcohol wasn't enough to numb his pain. He felt it slowly jabbing at his heart. He had never really thought that Dan and Blair's relationship would be sexual, but Serena was right. Blair had that glimmer in her eyes.

And she would look at him with it, glistening in her eyes, every day they were together.

Chuck sucked in a large breath. "Yes. It hurts every day. And I've been trying to keep my mind off of it by keeping occupied with my family problems, but now it's catching up with me." He ordered another shot and closed his eyes.

"I thought this was an ex cleanse?" Chuck said in a melancholy tone. Serena nodded. Before she could say anything, the bartender sat two shots in front of the two heartbroken souls. Serena nudged one over to Chuck and held hers up.

"I say fuck them. It's their loss. It shouldn't have to be ours too." Serena offered. Chuck grabbed his shot and held it up to hers.

"To letting go of exes and being hot and single." Chuck cheered. Serena slammed her glass to Chuck's a little too hard.

"Cheers to that Brother!" She screamed, chugging the shot. Chuck and Serena laughed. Chuck looked over to the table in the corner.

"I dare you to go over to that guy and give him a lap dance." Chuck said. Serena turned around and looked at him. Serena smirked.

"Are you in or not? Come on it will be so entertaining." Serena gave him a questionable look.

"Somehow, I get the weird feeling this is how Blair and you spent your first summer together." Chuck stared blankly at her.

"_I dare you to go over there and give that guy a lap dance." Chuck whispered. Blair laughed heartedly and stirred the martini that was in her hand. _

"_Oh, this will be more of a turn on for you than it will be for him." She replied, sizing up the guy. Chuck smirked._

"_How much fun will it be when I completely humiliate him in front of his coworkers?" Chuck fantasized. Blair smiled and turned to look at him._

"_Get your game face on. This one going to be good." She murmured, unzipping her dress to reveal her sexy blue slip. Chuck stared at her, mesmerized. She gave him her sexiest look, toying around with him. He ran his hand up her thigh._

"_Ah ah!" Blair scolded, slapping his hand. "Keep your hands to yourself until you earn your prize."_

"**Chuck?**" Serena asked loudly. Chuck snapped out of his memory.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up…her."

"It's okay. But can we get out of here? I think it's time to move bars." Chuck proposed, grabbing his jacket. Serena nodded and wobbled as she stood up. Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Be careful there cowboy. It's not even the end of the night." Chuck joked. Serena giggled as the two headed out into the street.

* * *

><p>Blair and Dan stood at the front of the stairs, greeting and talking to people. She had planned this even to show that she and Dan was a couple now. Her mother, father, and many other people attended the party. So far, it was going okay. She could tell the minions were skeptical, but she felt as though she was winning them over. She heard the elevator door ring and looked over to it.<p>

Chuck and Serena stumbled out of it, obviously drunk. Blair closed her eyes.

"_**Oh. My. God.**_" She murmured. Dan turned around and saw them. Serena walked up to them and smiled.

"Congratulations guys! What are you, pregnant, engaged, in a civil union?" Serena slurred, giggling. Blair glared at her.

"If you guys are here to ruin my party, then you can…"

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot! We weren't invited. Though, it doesn't seem like much is going on here worth my interest." Chuck shot. Dan stepped in front of Chuck.

"Back off." Dan roared.

"Oh I'm so scared. Humpty Dumpty is going to throw me out!" He joked, waving his arms. "Dude, I'm Chuck Bass. I've been shot and almost died like, three times. Nothing scares me anymore. Not even you your obnoxious curly hair and coffee breath." Blair crossed her arms and gave Chuck a pleading look. After a moment of silence, Serena broke the tension.

"Hi everyone!" Serena yelled. Everyone in the room looked towards the drunk blonde, who was standing on top of a round, white table.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my _**bestest**_ friend Blair. Yes, the beautiful brunette girl over there by the staircase who is hosting this _**night to remember**_!" Serena cheered. She held up her drink.

"Cheers to the girl who stole my ex boyfriend, lied to me, and kissed him right in front of me while my grandmother was on her death bed!" Blair's eyes bugged out.

"And cheers to her _**boyfriend**_, Daniel Humphrey. Who also lied to me, kissed my best friend in front of me in _**her**_ ex's bedroom, _**and **_made me a glorified slut in his brilliant, best-selling novel, _Inside_." She added, laughing. Chuck, Dan and Blair stared at her in shock.

"So without further ado, CUE THE BRITNEY!" Serena screamed, spilling her drink on her jean shorts and cardigan.

"No." Blair breathed. If You Seek Amy started playing through the speakers.

"Oh Blair, don't act like you don't remember this song! We loved Britney! Remember when you sang this to Chuck that night when we all got so drunk in the Hamptons?" Blair looked at Serena and remembered it.

"_Love me, hate me, can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls are begging you to fuck me." Blair slurred, leaning into Chuck. He laughed._

"_Waldorf, you are so drunk right now." Chuck whispered. Blair fell into him._

"_Mmhmmm." She moaned, passing out on top of him._

Blair snapped out of the memory and looked over at Serena. She felt Chuck's eyes on her. Serena sang along to the lyrics and chugged a glass of champagne. She turned to face him.

"Well, do something!" Blair screamed, waving her hand. Chuck glared at her.

"What do I look like? Your freaking servant? I am _**done**_ doing things for you and you in return ripping my heart out. It's not fair!" Chuck roared. Blair blinked, shocked. She felt Dan's hand squeeze her shoulder and she shook him off.

"Go deal with her Dan." Blair said. Dan looked at her.

"I said, **GO DEAL WITH SERENA**! Don't you understand English?" Blair yelled. Dan nodded at her, shot a glare at Chuck, and walked over to Serena, who was still on top of the table. All of the minions were dancing around her, having a good time.

"Chuck I…" Blair started.

"Don't. Don't say you still love me. Don't say you feel sorry for me. Just don't say anything! Because every word you say is like a jab at my heart. And I already have too many holes in it." He boomed. Blair looked at him.

"I never meant for it to be like this." Blair offered.

"Well, if you mean take your best-friends ex and crush both of our hearts in the process, you certainly succeeded. I thought you'd understand Serena's point of view from your situation with Nate. But no. You go and do the exact thing to her. Meanwhile, you are keeping me like a dog on a freaking leash, close to your reach, but far away enough that you have wiggle room. And I am _**tired **_of constantly being your little lap dog. And if I go find love, what are you going to do? Scheme against them like you did to Eva? At least I am trying to let you be happy. You are just making yourself miserable in the process." Blair looked down at the floor. Chuck was right, about everything.

He always knew her better than she knew herself.

Dan pulled Serena off of the table. She wailed and fell into his arms.

"What do you think you are doing Dan?" She screamed, shoving him away. Dan looked at her.

"Serena, you need to get out." He said firmly. She crossed her arms.

"Oh since when did you become Mr. Bigshot? When you started dating Blair Waldorf? You know what, that girl you're dating, she's not Blair Waldorf. She's Claire Carlyle. She's what you want her to be and she runs right into that because she wants to escape from being Blair. If you really love each other so deeply, then why did you two hate each other's guts in high school? You always complained to me about my bitchy friend Blair and her over-processed minions and her annoying headbands and her compulsive personality and her humongous insecurities. And now, you're fucking _**her**_." The room got deathly silent. Blair looked at the floor, ashamed. What Serena was saying was the truth, even if she was completely drunk off her butt. Serena looked Dan in the eye.

"And you know who this is standing in front of you? This isn't the girl you fell head-over-heels in love with four years ago. This isn't the girl you took to Cotillion in the pretty gold dress or the girl who you banged in the back of a tour bus. This is Sabrina. The drunk, dumb blonde who you used to get into the elite world." Dan blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"You all made us into the people we didn't want to be. I'm sure Chuck has thought about hanging himself considering you _**used **_him to get to the one and only thing he cares about. And you know what, it was my idea tonight to get drunk with him. We both are suffering enormous heartbreaks. I want to get _**rid **_of you. It's like you are constricting my airways. Every time I go to breathe, you are there, kissing her or talking about her or just being a plain old asshole. So I became Sabrina. The person I tried so hard not to be in high school. But I guess that's all you ever saw me as anyway." She shot. No one tried to argue with her or throw her out. Because she was saying something they all needed to hear.

"And you know what? You aren't the boy I fell in love with. You're a judgmental dick." Serena screamed. A tear spilled down her face and her bottom lip wobbled. She tried to keep her composure.

"Just like Dylan Hunter. You said so yourself." She murmured. Dan was speechless. He couldn't even think of what to say to her. Before he could fully digest what she had just said, she gave him one last glare and turned on her heel towards the elevator. She walked past Chuck and gave him a look before walking into the elevator. Blair stood in silence, staring at the place where Serena had stood. Chuck looked over at her. She met his eyes.

"Well that was a shove into reality wasn't it, Claire?" Chuck murmured, leaning into her. Blair's bottom lip wobbled. With that, Chuck turned and walked past the elevator and towards the stairwell. Blair watched him leave and bit her lip to keep her from crying. Dan turned at faced everybody.

"Well, you can all just stop staring at me and continue to party on." Dan said awkwardly. Blair looked at the floor. The last thing she wanted to do was party. Dan walked over and tried to grab her hand.

"I need to be alone right now." Blair said, not meeting Dan's eyes. She turned and dashed up the stairs, the tears welled in her eyes. When she got to her room, she slammed the door shut and fell onto her bed, letting the tears flow out of her eyes. She lied on her bed crying for a good five minutes before sitting up. She was grateful Dan had left her alone. Reaching over to her drawer, she pulled out her diary and flipped it open to a fresh page. She ripped out a pen and started furiously writing.

_Who am I? _She wrote in big letters. She stopped and breathed heavily for a few minutes.

_I am the Queen B of Constance Billard. I am the daughter of the honored fashion designer Eleanor Waldorf. I am one of the most insecure people on the Upper East Side. I am the best friend to Serena Van Der Woodsen. I am the girl who fell head-over-heels in love for the bad boy Chuck Bass._

She stopped again and stared at the page before continuing.

_I am the ex-Princess of Monaco. I am already divorced at 21. I am the girl who quit college to become a Princess. I am the girl who lost her baby girl. _

Her pen dropped on the bed as she began to cry again. She picked the pen up again, determined to finish whatever she was writing.

_**I am not this girl anymore. She is dead and gone. I don't want to be her anymore because being her comes with too much pain. I hate Blair Waldorf for being so insecure and stupid. I hate Blair Waldorf for making the wrong decisions. I hate Blair Waldorf for loving Chuck Bass so much. And I really loathe her for losing her baby girl.**_

Blair looked at the page for a second, tears dripping onto the paper. She slammed the diary shut and threw it back into her drawer. After a few moments, she curled up on her bed and slowly rocked herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if I should finish. At the most, this would be a three shot. I didn't really plan to write the Blair part at the end, it just sort of came out. Let me know if you liked this fic.<strong>

**And oh, Serena and Chuck are not going to date in this fic. Idk why people like them together. This was more of a brotherly/sisterly thing.**

**-Becca**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…by popular demand…I present to you, the final update of 'The Ex Cleanse"!**

* * *

><p>Serena yawned loudly, stretching her legs. She stared up at the wall, trying to remember where she was.<p>

_The Empire?_

She turned over and realized she was on Chuck and Nate's couch. She pushed the purple blanket off of her and sat on the couch, rubbing her temples. She was trying to remember what had happened the night before, but her brain was clouded. Suddenly, she heard glasses clinging. She turned around and saw Chuck pouring himself a scotch.

"That's not the correct way to nurse a hangover, Chuck." Serena joked, smiling. Her step-brother smirked.

"The table dancer is awake." He took a sip of his scotch. Serena gasped. The events of the night before were flowing back to her.

"Oh god…" She said, biting her lip. Chuck laughed.

"It was the most entertaining thing I've seen in a while. You want something to eat or drink?" Chuck made his way towards the refrigerator.

"Just water will be fine." Chuck got her a glass of cold water from the tap and took a seat next to her on the couch. Serena took a long sip of the water and sighed, placing it on the table in front of her.

"They are probably furious with us." Serena moaned, rubbing her temples harder. She didn't know whether the headache was from the alcohol or Blair and Dan. Probably a deadly combination of both.

"Yeah. But they needed to hear it." Chuck took a long sip of scotch. Serena met his eyes.

"I did have a lot of fun last night, however. Not only at the party, but the bar crawl afterwards. Please tell me I didn't make out with any sleazy guys or do any more table dancing in public." Serena laughed her famous laugh. Chuck smirked.

"Nah. I kept you in your seat. We just did a lot of ranting. Which was fine by me." Serena smiled.

"You know, I think the ex-cleanse was a success. Although this is one of the worst hangovers I've had in a while and my head is pounding both from the alcohol and what I will have to deal with once I leave this condo, I think it was totally worth it. I said the things that needed to be said and now it's off my conscious." Serena placed her head in her hand and smiled.

"Couldn't agree more." Serena hugged her step-brother and giggled.

"You know, I used to think I'd hate having you for a step-brother. But I am sadly going to admit I wouldn't trade you in for anyone else." Chuck smiled and hit her on the side of the head playfully. She laughed and hit him back. Nate wandered out of his room just in time to see the sibling encounter.

"Wow, what have I walked into?" Chuck and Serena turned around and looked at him, laughing. Nate smiled.

"This is the happiest I've seen you two in a while." Nate stated. Chuck and Serena nodded in agreement.

"…I hate to kill the mood, but you're going to have a lot to deal with today." Nate walked over and handed Chuck his phone.

_**Spotted: **__Blair Waldorf walking out Brooklyn tear strewn, and one Dan Humphrey chasing after her. It seems our favorite teenage millionaire and Upper East Side blonde have indeed put a wedge between D and B with their antics from last night. Did C and S say the words D and B needed to hear? Or has a war been waged between the bitter exes?_

_You Know You Love Me XOXO, Gossip Girl_

Attached was a picture of Blair with tears in her eyes, hailing a cab. Dan could be seen in the background chasing after her.

Serena peered at the blast over Chuck's shoulder and let out a sigh. She flopped back into the couch and started to rub her head again. She had a Waldorf-sized headache now. Chuck handed the phone back to Nate and moaned.

"We're going to have to face the exes. Get dressed." Chuck stood up and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Nate looked at Serena.

"There are still a couple of old outfits of yours in my closet." Nate offered awkwardly. Serena nodded and made her way to his bedroom. Nate was left standing alone in the living room.

"Well, that officially killed the mood."

* * *

><p>Serena picked her toast out of the toaster and smothered some butter on it. She was going to need some extra energy for facing Dan. She had the willpower and strength to do it, but she was still awfully nervous. His hurtful words always affected her, no matter how hard she tried to let them roll of her shoulder. Chuck joined her in the kitchen, fumbling through the cabinets looking for something. He pulled out a granola bar moments later and opened it. He still had dark circles under his eyes, but his presence seemed to be clear of alcohol otherwise.<p>

"So…are you ready to do this?" Serena asked. Chuck smirked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just remember S." He walked over and stood in front of her.

"Put yourself first, not them. That's what's important." Serena nodded.

"Thanks Chuck. I wish you good luck." She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek.

"Back at you." She watched her step brother walk into the elevator. She knew exactly where he was headed. She needed to go there at some point as well.

But her first stop was Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Chuck walked up the steps of the Waldorf Penthouse nervously. He didn't know what he was exactly walking into. He knew Blair was upset by the picture, but Blair had different upset moods. Hostile upset, needy upset, or denial upset. The possibilities were endless. Right now, however, he needed to just walk in their expecting each possibility.<p>

He slowly made her way to her door, finding it shut. After a few moments, he knocked slowly on the door. When she didn't answer, he slowly pushed it open. _She could be out_, he thought. He was greeted by an empty room. Her covers were strewn on the floor, broken picture frames on the floor, her diaries open with pages ripped out of them, a half-empty bottle of vodka in the corner. Chuck knew he was walking into a war zone.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. His heart dropped. He started to feel light headed. _No_, he thought.

It was the sound of Blair Waldorf making herself throw up.

The taxi slowed to a stop in front of the loft. Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before paying the fee and getting out. She knew the way to the loft better than the way to her condo. She had spent many years traveling up the staircase. Sometimes it was for a date or movie night. Other times, a walk of shame. The staircase itself held so many memories that it almost overwhelmed her. She stopped halfway up them and leaned against the wall. She remembered being pushed up on the same wall years ago.

"_Dan!" Serena squealed, wrapping her legs around Dan's waist. He kissed her neck feverishly._

"_I can't wait any longer. I want you right here, right now." Serena gasped as he hiked her dress up her body._

"_You naughty boy." She joked, meeting her lips with his, making her travel further into ecstasy. _

Serena closed her eyes and ran her hands over the bricks. _If only these bricks could tell memories_, she thought. She put her hands in her jean pockets (_which were much too small for her, sadly she had gained weight since she last dated Nate_) and made her way further up the stairs until she was standing right in front of the door. She took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few moments, she knocked again, only for the door to fling wide open to meet her eyes with deep brown ones.

"May I please come in?" Serena squeaked. Dan shook his head.

"After the show you put on last night? You really think I am going to _let you in_?" He shot. Serena pushed the door farther open.

"Dan. I don't regret what I did last night. I mean, I could have done it in a less radical way, but what was I going to do? You never would talk to me!" Dan sighed and let her walk in. She took a seat on the couch uncomfortably, fiddling with her fingers.

* * *

><p>Chuck pushed the bathroom door open and found his ex-girlfriend in a puddle by her toilet. She was hysterically sobbing, her head resting on the toilet bowl. Chuck instinctively ran to her and wrapped her tiny body in his arms. She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly.<p>

"I'm such a terrible person." Blair cried, her body quivering. Chuck kissed the top of her head.

"No you're not, Blair. You're just human." Blair pushed away from him.

"Why are you even here? To gloat? Congratulations, you broke up Dan and me. I guess that's all you ever wanted anyway." Blair screamed, leaning against her sink. Chuck shook his head.

"That's not why I'm here." He said softly. She cocked her head.

"Why the hell are you here then?" She cried, starting to sob again.

"Because I love you." He replied simply. She shook her head.

"God don't say that!" She screamed, slamming her hands on the tile.

"How can you love me when all I did was tear you apart? The words you said last night were so true! I married the prince when I wanted it to be you, I ran off with some Brooklynite I don't even love just so I could be safe, I wasn't strong enough to save _**OUR BABY GIRL**_, and I kept rejecting you and hurting you this whole year. So how could you possibly love this ugly monster I've become?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She erupted in sobs again. He still kept his distance, his emotions not fazing. He had expected this. He was prepared for it.

"Because when you love someone, you love all parts of them. Even the bad. You accept their mistakes and understand what they are going through. And in the end, you want to be there for them." Blair stopped crying and looked at him.

"Look Blair, what Serena and I did last night was foolish. And I'm sorry. Our goal was not to break you two up. We were drunk. We were going to go on a bar crawl as an ex cleanse, but we ended up at your soiree and we said some things that we meant, but were probably not appropriate to say given the circumstances. I should've told you how I felt one-on-one. I'm sorry I embarrassed and hurt you like this." Blair shook her head.

"It's okay. I deserved it."

"No you didn't." Blair looked down at the tile. Chuck took her hand.

"Blair, how long have you been doing this." He asked, referring to her bulimia. She started to cry again.

"Blair…"

"Ever since the baby died." She responded quietly. He squeezed her hand.

"It's okay to be sad about that." She looked up at him.

"When I was with Dan, I tried to forget about all of these things. But they all caught up to me." Chuck nodded.

"I just want to let you know, I loved that baby as much as I love you. I still do. I don't care if she had Louis' DNA. I still loved her." Blair started to cry once again. Chuck pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair.

"Just hold me Chuck." She cried, wrapping her arms tight around him.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Dan took a seat across from Serena and placed his coffee next to him. Serena sighed.<p>

"What I did last night was far from appropriate. I should have talked to you when we were alone another time. But I won't take back the things I said. Because they were honest and true." Dan nodded.

"Well, you made Blair break up with me. If that makes you feel any better." He shot. She shook her head.

"That's not what I wanted to happen. It was far from it. Telling you how I felt was part of my own moving-on process. The process of letting you go." Dan took a sip of his coffee.

"Dan, you were my first true love. You were the person who I thought saw me for someone either than the reckless party girl. You are in some of my fondest memories of high school. I thought you were the love of my life. I thought some day we'd be married, have kids, grow old together. But now I've realized, we had a great love. Not a true love. And I need to let you go." She rubbed her hands on her jean pants.

"And it's hard. You know. Letting someone go that you went through some pretty epic things with. Someone who you put your trust in and in the end, let you down completely. Someone who…at one point in your life, saved you from yourself. Brought out colors you had never seen in yourself before. Letting you go has been a long process of mine. At the beginning of this year, I wanted you. I told Blair I was ready to start over with you again. Only to be let down." Dan looked down at his hands.

"But that's okay. Because it just showed me, we're not meant to be. And that's okay. You hurt me really badly, but maybe I needed that shove to let you go completely. So here I am now. This is where the journey ends. Almost full circle." Serena stood up and walked over to stand up. He stood up in front of her.

"I love you Dan Humphrey. Always have, always will." She leaned in and kissed him. She had intended it to be a short kiss, but somehow, it was lingering. All of the sudden, Dan pushed back with full force, knocking her into the wall. The wall. Memories infuriated the passion between the two ex-lovers as they continued to kiss. Dan's hand ran up Serena's back and yanked at her Victoria Secret hot pink bra. She moaned in response. This was all she ever wanted. His hot lips on her, his hands roaming her body. She couldn't stop herself from pulling his shirt over his head, stumbling into his bedroom where they had done this so many times before. He pushed her on the bed and pulled off her heels, then her jeans, leaving her in only her underwear and shirt. She threw the shirt over her head and met his lips, pulling him on top of her. After only a few short moments, he was completely naked on top of her, she still in her bra and panties. His face kissed the valley between her breasts, then her neck, then her pink, lip-glossed lips. He ripped the bra off and tossed it to the floor. Serena couldn't even see or think clearly as he removed the last article of clothing on her and pulled her body towards his. Then she was thrown over the cliff of ecstasy, him plunging into her, she screaming out his name. It was so desperate, so needy, so explosive. She had never had sex like this before. It felt so wrong, yet so right. As they both came, Dan moaned and flopped next to her on the bed.

They just lied there for what seemed like hours: panting, thinking, reflecting. Serena finally looked over at Dan, who was still looking up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up and ran a hand down his chest.

"I'm going to go now. When I walk out this door, it's all going to end." Serena whispered. Dan looked at her.

"…but I don't want it to end." Serena shook her head.

"It's for the best Dan. We aren't the same people as we were in High School. We need to let go." Dan shook his head.

"Serena, we just had sex! We obviously still love each other." He screamed. Serena sighed.

"It was what we needed to let go, Dan. I've let you go. Now please let me go." Dan sat up and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." She smiled, a tear trickling down her cheek. She sat up and put on her articles of clothing that lied on the floor.

"Take care of yourself Humphrey." Serena said, smiling. He nodded.

She turned and left the room. She walked through the kitchen of the loft for possibly the last time. She turned around in the rooms that held so many memories. Happy memories. She would never forget this place, but she was about to let it go. She opened the door, took one last look in the loft, and made her way down the staircase and out into the street. She felt lighter, happier, stronger. Letting go of Dan was just what she needed to do.

She kissed Brooklyn goodbye and hailed a cab. Dan Humphrey may be out of her life for good, but Serena Van Der Woodsen was happier than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO….A lot of you guys liked this story. Like A LOT! I never realized how many people 'till a couple of days ago. A lot of you left reviews saying you wanted me to continue. I had only intended to write one chapter to this and make it a one shot, but you guys wanted me to continue. I had some free time to write today (and not do my school summer work… ;D) so I decided to write another chapter. It wasn't really CS centric, but I hope you liked it anyway. <strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED! I might write an epilogue if enough people want it.**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
